Absent without Leave
by parisindy
Summary: Takes place during the episode Harper 2.0...Harper is hurt and Beka and him Reminisce about the past**complete***
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harper 2.0 based challenge: by Schzimine  
  
Write a Fic saying what Beka and Harper did between the time Harper was zapped and the time Beka meets Tyr on the Andromeda.  
  
It's a prequel to an old story I wrote called "The Waves Around Me Breaking." (If you need a link let me know)  
  
TITLE: Absent without Leave  
  
AUTHOR: parisindy  
  
RATING: don't know yet. probably PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: No money was received or exchanged. We do not own Andromeda or any of its Characters. This is purely for fun.  
  
ARCHIVE: Lauriena can archive it anyone else has to ask.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the fic that shouldn't be... I've got so many stories on the go but this one has been sitting in my document folder for a while.so I though I better post it. It's my last unresolved Andromeda story. Once it's done maybe I'll finish my own stories heeheehee. As always this will be primarily a Harper Fic.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Then, Prince! You should have fear'd, what now you feel;  
  
Achilles absent was Achilles still:  
  
Yet a short space the great avenger stayed,  
  
Then low in dust thy strength and glory laid." - Homer, the iliad  
  
Absent without Leave  
  
He was quite. Quiet was an unnatural state for her young engineer.  
  
"Harper talk to me." Beka shouted over her shoulder. After getting some sort of weird electrical jolt from the now dead Persied Harper hadn't been himself.  
  
"Mmmm I'm okay Boss."  
  
"You don't sound okay." He had wanted to take a nap in the crew quarters. But, she had wanted him to stay close and so she hauled him up to the Maru's cockpit where she could keep an eye him. He currently sat on the floor leaning against one of the safety railings.  
  
"My port hurts and I'm tired but it's okay." His voice started to trail off.  
  
"Kiddo? Harper!"  
  
"Wuzz?" he asked muzzily.  
  
"I need you to stay awake until Trance can have a look at you okay?"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"I mean it. That's an order!" She didn't use the Captain card often but Harper knew when she meant business. When she heard nothing she looked over at him again. His eyes were closed. She quickly set in the course for the Andromeda and flipped a switch, setting the ship on autopilot. She dashed over to her now prone friend. She shook him, perhaps a little to hard.  
  
"Harper wake up. Try standing."  
  
"I'm up boss."  
  
"No. You're not." Beka grabbed his arm and threw it around her shoulders and hauled him to his feet. He groaned in protest. "Come on partner let's walk it off."  
  
Beka started to walk him up and down the halls of the Maru. Harper let out a small chuckle "I'm not even drunk.this time"  
  
Beka let out a snort of laughter despite here worry. Her memory flickered back. It didn't seem like that long ago.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come on boss please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeeease."  
  
"Harper being on a couple of drifts does not mean you can handle shore leave on a planet by your self. You've only been off earth for three weeks dammit!"  
  
"Ah come on Boss I'm a big boy. I survived."  
  
Beka raised her hands in protest. "I know.I know. earth twenty years. Uh Huh. The answer is no and I don't believe the twenty years part either."  
  
Seamus crossed his arms in a pout and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Beka laughed as she walked towards the cockpit. She could feel Harper scowling at her back.  
  
A couple hours later they stood by the air lock doors.  
  
"Okay as soon as I'm done meeting with our new client I will pick up some supplies and then I will be back."  
  
Harper gave a small shrug of indifference. She ignored it. For now she was willing to let him be moody.  
  
"Did you want anything personal? More toothpaste or anything?"  
  
Harper shrugged again.  
  
Now she was getting annoyed. "Harper listen to me. I'm the Captain here and I if say no shore leave I mean it. I shouldn't have to justify it to you. "  
  
"S'okay."  
  
Finally some words. "Fine. Well I'm leaving you the Maru. That should show you how much I trust you. Still. stay docked! You know what she means to me."  
  
"I know.. I really am twenty you know."  
  
"Fine what ever. Just be good and maybe I'll bring you a treat."  
  
A small smile finally crossed his face. "Aw! Thanks Mom."  
  
She punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Be good. I'll be right back."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper watched her leave through the air lock door. He watched her weave her way through the throngs of people milling around the space dock until he lost sight of her. Suddenly he turned and ran towards the cockpit. With a sort cut through the galley leapt in to the pilot's chair, sparky in hand. He put his feet up on one of the near by monitors and leaned back.  
  
He should go work on the environmental systems. Something was wrong with the heat. It had been a little too warm in here lately and no amount of playing with the thermostat was helping. Still this was a Planet!! Another Planet! Not earth! How many times had he dreamed of this moment back on that hellhole!? He sighed out loud. At least he could look out the window.  
  
There were sure a lot of weird creatures. There were these grey guys with long pointy chins. They seemed a bit flaky but Beka said they were in to science so Harper decided he would like them. There were these big bug like things.the 'Than' Beka told him. They were just too strange. There were these other ones that looked like they had an octopus sitting on their heads. The weird thing was the tentacles were functional. WOW! Wait a minute look at that!  
  
Harper leaned forward in his chair. A slim purple girl with multi-coloured hair and a tail strolled by. She was beautiful! She paused as if she was looking for something. Harper watched her as she scanned the crowd. "Wow she's hot Maru!" Harper still wasn't used to girls that weren't grungy and emaciated like the ones one earth. Sure some of the girls on earth were really nice but they're just wasn't any comparison to spacers.  
  
Suddenly the strange purple girl turned and looked up at the Maru. She looked way up until she spotted Harper in the window. She waved and smiled sweetly. Harper stared at her stunned. He blinked rapidly just in case he was dreaming. When he looked again she was gone.  
  
In just that instance there was a tap at the airlock door. Harper jumped. Who they hell was that!?  
  
Harper looked around for a weapon. He would have to ask Beka to get him one of his own. He reached the door weaponless. He loosened the seal but didn't open the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me Trance."  
  
"Trance who?" he asked nervously.  
  
"The cute purple girl who waved at you silly!" And with that Harper had to leap out of the way. The door flew open and the odd girl bounced in. A story from his childhood popped in to his head. The story had been called 'a cat in the hat'. Trance didn't wear a hat though.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Harper indignantly. "You can't come in here!"  
  
Trance touched some wiring hanging down and it sparked. She jumped and squealed bumping in to Harper who then banged his head against the bulkhead. Dust filled the air and he sneezed.  
  
"Oh?" a frown covered the girls' face and it turned quickly in to a pout as she started to explore the ship uninvited. "What's this?" she queried.  
  
"Something you shouldn't touch." Groaned Harper rubbing his head.  
  
The purple girl put the nano-welder back on the table. "Well, where are all your plants?" she asked it like it should be the most obvious question in the world.  
  
"Umm, Beka keeps a shriveled up cactus in her quarters I think."  
  
"Well I'll have to fix that won't I?"  
  
Harper became flustered. "Um. Yeah. So my boss isn't here and you probably will want to talk to her. You can come back though. I'm not really suppose to let anyone on the ship"  
  
The girl smiled again. "Oh, okay then."  
  
Harper stood there with his mouth open for a moment this was all to weird.  
  
She skipped back towards the door again. But at the last moment she stopped and turned. "What's your name?"  
  
"Harper. Seamus Zelazny Harper."  
  
"Harp..er" She rolled his name around on her tongue as if she was tasting it. "I like it. We are going to be good friends."  
  
With that she seemed to hop out the airlock. Harper quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. He leaned on the door and slowly slid to the ground. He suddenly found himself out of breath. That girl's a whirlwind he thought. then smiled.  
  
He looked at his watch. Beka would be home in an hour he better get to work. He couldn't wait to tell her about Trance. He yawned loudly .maybe he would just have a quick catnap first.  
  
Three hours passed then six then 12. Harper sat in Beka's chair in the cockpit fast asleep. He mumbled to himself and his foot fell off the monitor on which it was resting. Loud music blared through the small command area. Harper leapt to his feet in alarm. "Magog!" He screamed before he was truly awake. "Oh." He then muttered as he turned the music off. He yawned, stretched and looked out the window. The sun was coming up. Beka must have come in and he hadn't heard her. He wandered over to her quarters and knocked on the door. "Boss?" Nothing so he tried again, "Boss?" still nothing.  
  
He tried not to panic. She had said she would be right back. She wouldn't leave the ship would she? Where was she? Harper looked out the window again. This time there was no Purple girl. There was also no Beka. Why had he slept so long? Would she come back at all? Was something wrong? Maybe she needed help? But he was supposed to stay here.  
  
Harper went to the galley and sat there for another hour. What if he left and she came back? She might leave with out him. What if she was dead and bleeding in an alley somewhere? Did other planets have alleys? A thousand questions filtered through his mind every second. Finally it came down to one thing. She had been nice to him. She had helped to get off earth. He wasn't about to abandon her. Harper swore under his breath. He hadn't had to worry about anyone else other then him self for a long time. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling.  
  
Like it or not he was going after her. TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A big hug to all of you that reviewed.you guys are my muses!! Thankyou!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The day had started out normal for Beka. She has met their new contact who seemed interested in having her haul some organics. Mostly some plants. He was a Persied. Persieds were nervous creatures to start with but this one seemed even more so. He kept looking over his shoulder. Beka was beginning to believe this was less the legit. He was twitchier then Harper and that was saying something. The worst thing was the Carrick, the Persied in question couldn't decide if was willing to go through with the deal.  
  
"Listen.I have some other errands. I go and I'll get a drink to then I'll come back and we'll start taking your stuff down to the Shipping port okay?"  
  
"Well.it's just." The nervous Persied did yet another quick glance over his shoulder. "These plants are very rare."  
  
"So you've said. But if you don't trust me maybe you should go find another hauler."  
  
"No, no! You are very suitable. I've heard of your reputation."  
  
"What have you heard exactly?"  
  
"That you are um. very good at dealing with ." Carrick lowered his voice. "Sometimes risky cargo."  
  
"How risky is this?"  
  
"These plants.are illegal in this solar system. Being that they are also very rare you can imagine the demand on them . there is a group of us on Sinti that specialize in endangered."  
  
"You're an outlaw Botanist?? Okay now I have seen everything! My crew and I .We're not afraid of the local establishment.. If you want us to haul your plants we will. But you really need to make up your mind."  
  
"Yes, Yes.I'll get them ready but we must be discreet."  
  
"Okay fine. My ship is the Eureka Maru. I'm at dock ten. I'll met you at the entrance to the ship docks in an hour. Got it?"  
  
Carrick made another nervous nod "yes, yes." and quickly left to hide himself in the crowd.  
  
Beka sighed loudly. She really hoped he had been telling the truth and these plants didn't turn in to something worse. Every time she did one of these she tried to tell her sell it was the last one. But, it never was. For a cargo hauler it was the only real way to get ahead.  
  
Beka made her way towards the market. She picked up some various supplies and some chocolate candy for Harper. They had been talking about their favorite foods last week in the galley. Harper said he didn't have a favorite food, which kind of surprised her. Come on Harper.not even chocolate?"  
  
Harper looked as he was thinking it over. "You know I've heard of it but I don't think I have ever tried it." At that Beka had been completely speechless. But she should have expected as much. Refugees were lucky to have food at all. She secretly promised to get him some next time they docked.  
  
While she was shopping a scrubby little kid came over to here. A little girl in dirty brown pigtails was tugging on her sleeves. "Miss.Miss?"  
  
"What is it kid?" Beka looked at the little street urchin suspiciously. There is a man over there he says he has a question bout your plants? He gave me half a throne to tell you." She seemed eager to please.  
  
Beka glanced over to the shadows where she save a figure standing. She couldn't make it out who it was so drew her gauss gun. "Thanks kid."  
  
She made her way over to the figure slowly, cautiously. It was one of the squid heads as Harper called this species. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I heard you are going to haul a cargo of Mellee plants?"  
  
"I'm hauling a cargo for someone. I don't think it's your business what it is."  
  
The creature laughed. I will pay you more then the Persied could ever dream of. If you deliver them to me." Beka didn't even need to think it over.she had given her word to Carrick. " Even if I was hauling something like that, I don't know you and have no reason to trust you."  
  
The Squid head opened a bag he had held on his shoulder and opened it for her to see. The inside of the bag practically sparkled with tiny plastic chips.  
  
Beka let out a low whistle. That was a lot of thrones. "I am intrigued but unfortunately I am not the hauler you are looking for."  
  
The squid head swore and grabbed her arm. "Don't be a fool female!!"  
  
Beka suddenly had her gauss gun pressed against his neck. "Do I look like a fool? Now again I'll say it. I AM NOT the hauler you are looking for now let go of my arm and back away slowly."  
  
The squid head let go and slowly backed away. "You'll be sorry!" He hissed.  
  
As Beka ran from the alley she whispered "I already am."  
  
By the time she met Carrick at the shipping docks she was nearly as twitchy as he was. He had eight large boxes and anti grav haulers to move them.  
  
"Ready?" she smiled.  
  
Carrick seem comforted by her confidence.  
  
"Look over there. That's my ship. Let's get the stuff on there then we'll be home free."  
  
Suddenly Carrick let out a small shriek. She turned to see what the problem was when she felt a sharp pain in the side of her temple. The world quickly turned black mixed with blood red as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was someone slipping a canvas bag over Carrick's head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You Thank You Thank You!! You guys are great! Hope you like the next part. And don't worry szhismine I will get back to the part you want soon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper slowly opened the Maru's airlock door and peered outside. This was silly why was he so nervous? He reassured him self by feeling for the knife he had borrowed from the Maru's galley. He sighed. It was tucked in to one of his belt loops on his hip. Not all planets have Uber's he reminded himself. Feeling a bit more confident he stepped out on to the docking ramp and locked the door behind him.  
  
Once in the crowd he stood still as dozens of creatures swarmed by. He sure wasn't in Boston anymore. The culture shock hit him head on. He flinched as one of the bugs actually brushed him as it went buy. "Ew." Okay get a hold of your self. Beka needs you. She saved you now it's your turn. Problem was no matter how gung-ho he was he had no idea where to start. So he started to wander around. Maybe she went to a bar? Not likely though. He never remembered Beka ever drinking anything alcoholic. She just didn't seem the type anyway. After wandering around for about half an hour he actually found himself in what seemed like an open-air market place. He wandered around a bit he even tried to ask questions about Beka. No one seemed to know Common or more likely they were just ignoring him. Just like on earth . no one here seemed very helpful.  
  
He was about to go try someplace else but he stopped when he heard a small sob. Sitting curled up in a ball by an abandoned merchant's stall sat a little girl with two long ponytails. She looked human but as Harper approached he could see a strange reddish tinge to her skin and her eyes were larger then a humans should be. "Hey kid. You Okay? You need some help?"  
  
The girl shook her head and curled in to a tighter ball. "It's okay. I'm a good guy I won't hurt you." "That's what the guy said yesterday when he gave me half a throne but" she hiccuped and Harper had to listen careful as she spoke with a strange accent. "But then he hit me an took it back." She sniffled and looked up indignant. "And I helped him too. I told him about the pretty lady. Now today my Ma says I can't go home till I get some money to buy food. Since on the d'account of I . I was so stupid" the little girl broke in to sobs again but Harper had quit hearing her.  
  
"What pretty lady? Hey kid?" The girl just wailed harder. He didn't have any money to offer her. Finally he came up with an idea. He cleared his throat to get the girls attention. "Well you don't look stupid. I bet if I gave you something you could use it to make money." The girl perked up slightly. Her curiosity getting the best of her. Harper reached in to one of the deep pockets of his cargo pants.  
  
One of the crewmembers of the Maru died just four days after Beka saved him from earth. He had been teaching Harper to play the harmonica. He seemed like a nice guy but Harper was still shy and didn't really get to know him that well. When Vex Pag died Beka said she could keep his Harmonica. Now he handed the small toy to the girl. "You could sell it. or learn to play it and make even more money."  
  
The little girl took it cautiously from his hand. She then placed her mouth on the toy . when the Harmonica gave a breathy squeak she giggled with joy. Harper continued, "Now were friends. And since I did you a favour and helped you. will you help me?"  
  
The girl gave a little nod... cautious. "D'pends."  
  
Harper smiled she's a smart kid. She knew nothing came with out a price. "Could you tell me about the pretty lady?"  
  
"D'guy who hit me he wanted to talk to her. they talked in the alley and then she went away and he followed her."  
  
"Do you know what they were talking about?"  
  
"D'guy said plants. That's all I know." With that she leapt to her feet and ran off clutching her new toy to her chest. She wasn't about to let Harper try to take his payment back.  
  
Harper wandered around the pier for most of the afternoon with out any further clues. In fact the one the girl gave him didn't help at all. "The guy' could have been the one that that Beka said she was going to met... or he could be anybody! Maybe Beka went back to the Maru and was pissed he wasn't there. He was feeling a little anxious about Beka leaving him behind. He just had to get back to the shipping docks. A new problem arose. He had been looking so hard for Beka he hadn't paid attention to where he was. Okay this is stupid. He never got lost on earth. but then again he knew his section of Boston like the back of his hand. Again he was reminded this wasn't Boston.  
  
Harper swore under his breath. This was just great! Beka was missing and he was lost! He swore again.  
  
Just as he was starting to panic he saw something out of the corner oh his eye. Something purple. He turned quickly and got a quick glimpse of a purple tail going around the corner of a building.  
"Hey wait!" he shouted and chased after her. Damn she was fast. He chased for nearly ten minutes. Finally he turned a sharp corner around the edge of yet another building and suddenly she was right in front of him. He let out a yelp as he hopelessly tried to come to a stop. She managed to step neatly out of the way as he crashed in to a garbage bin.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Umm." He started embarrassingly as he picked himself up "You are the only person I know."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me yet. you were waiting for someone. "  
  
"I was . but I lost her."  
  
The purple girl clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm really good at finding things! Can I help?"  
  
This purple girl seemed so strange but he was desperate. He didn't want to admit he was lost and he really wanted to find Beka. He gave a small shrug.  
  
Trance took him by the arm and led him out of the alley. "What does she look like?"  
  
Harper was a little disturbed, as he wasn't sure he told her that Beka was a girl. "Umm she's skinny and blonde."  
  
Trance started looking under some near by bushes. "She is kinda tall."  
  
"Oh." Replied the purple girl as she started looking up and down the street. Harper didn't know what to do? Should he trust her she didn't seem to know what she was doing. Suddenly she grabbed his arm again and led him down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
"Wait how do you know? You don't even really know who she is."  
  
"I know!" she persisted as she dragged him in to a local drink establishment.  
  
She forced him in to a booth and ordered two drinks before Harper even had another chance to protest. "Trance I don't have any money and besides I really need to find my friend Beka."  
  
"She's here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't worry about the money I have lots. Your friend will show up we just have to wait."  
  
The waitress came and placed to blue beverages in front of them Trance took her drink and drank it in one swallow. Harper started at her in shock. "You really are strange you know."  
  
Trance gave a friendly smile.taking Harper's comment as a compliment.  
  
Harper continued. "What planet do you come from?"  
  
"One far away. Are you going to drink that?"  
  
Harper sniffed the blue liquid suspiciously. Then took a careful sip Well it wasn't beer but it was sweet and smelled good. Harper followed Trance's lead and drank it in one swallow. He was still adjusting to not being constantly thirsty and not hungry all the time. Yet, he wasn't about to turn down a free drink even if it had tasted bad.  
  
They continued to wait. An hour passed and so had several rounds of the blue drink.  
  
"Are you ssure ssshe's coming?" slurred Harper.  
  
"She is not coming she is already here we just have to wait."  
  
Harper gave up she had been talking in circles since they got here. Trance ordered another round of drinks. Suddenly shouting came from a room towards the back of the bar.  
  
"YOU SON OF A.!"  
  
"Just shut up and tell us who you work for!"  
  
Harper's heart leapt to his throat. He didn't recognize the second voice but the first one was all Beka.  
  
"She's here!" Harper shouted as he leapt to his feet.  
  
"Told you," replied Trance more then smug.  
  
Just then Harper regretted all the blue drinks. The world began to spin as he struggled across the room. Just as he reached the curtained doorway where he had heard Beka's voice everything in his line of vision turned blue. Vertigo completely set in and Harper crashed through the doorway. He heard Beka give another shout as he hit the floor face first.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Aww you guys rock!!! (((HUGS)))  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper groaned and held his neck. The pain around his port was getting worse. Beka continued to walk him up and down the corridor of the Maru.  
  
"Beka can I sit pleeease."  
  
"Do you promise not to fall asleep again?"  
  
Harper tried to make a smart comment but decided to groan in pain instead. "Sure."  
  
Beka led him towards the cockpit once again. She helped him sit down.  
  
Harper tried to smile and distract Beka. He hated seeing that worried look on her face. "You know I don't remember much after that what happened after that. The next thing I remember was being back here and having you walk me up and down the corridor."  
  
Beka snickered. "I'm not surprised I haven't seen you that drunk since."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++= The second Harper fell through the old curtain doorway Beka let out a yell of surprise. Her captors all turned towards the invader. Beka Valentine never let an opportunity pass her buy no matter how surprised. She jumped to her feet and swung the chair she had been sitting on. She took Two out with that on blow. A kick and a right hook took out the third.  
  
As she reached down to pick up her engineer she looked out in to the bar. The entire clientele sat in stunned silence. Her eyes circled the bar. "Drink your drinks and mind your own business!" she barked at the crowd. The stupor was broken and the noise resumed. It was then that she noticed the purple girl standing near by.  
  
"Help me get him up." She ordered in full Captain mode. She had told him to wait in the Maru. She was both furious and grateful.  
  
The purple leapt forward and put the young engineer's arm around her neck. "We were looking for you."  
  
"I know.' Replied Beka and didn't understand why the purple girl's face broke in to a big smile.  
  
"I'm going to really like you!"  
  
Beka just grunted. "I would like if my crew listened to my orders."  
  
Trance continued to smile as Beka and her walked Harper up the ramp in to the ship. That was how Trance came to join them as a crewmember of the Eureka Maru. She was never hired.it was just that nobody told her to leave.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Okay I remember now.man I was sick for two days! What a killer hangover!"  
  
Beka let out another snicker. "Serves you right! Besides. you were suppose to stay on the Maru."  
  
"Hey I was being your Knight in shinning armor!"  
  
Beka laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then the world seemed to twitch. His stomach gave a flip. Try as he might to keep it down he got to watch his lunch in reverse.  
  
Beka was on her feet and at his side once more. "Sorry." He mumbled embarrassedly. He could feel the sweat on his face and tried to lie down. Beka once more stopped him.  
  
"Lets get you to a bunk okay?"  
  
He tried to give a small nod but gave up as bile threatened once more. Beka maneuvered him to his feet and then towards the crew quarters. "Remember how sick you were after we finally did manage to get hooked up with that Persied and his plants?"  
  
"I wasn't that sick."  
  
"Are you kidding! You almost died! That makes this seem like a walk in the park."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After some great planning and with the help of their new environmental officer they managed to find out the location of the missing Persied. Once quick raid and they were on their way. They were in the out regions of known space. It would be a week before they reached Sinti.  
  
Harper had recovered from his 'Killer Hangover' and was helping Carrick, along with Trance, to go over the inventory of plants. Some were damaged and a few had been destroyed in their escape.  
  
"Such a shame, such a shame!" Twittered the Persied.  
  
"So these are for some sort of science experiment? I don't see what the big deal is." He let out a small sneeze. When he rubbed his itchy nose across the back of his sleeve Trance made a face. "What!?"  
  
Trance sighed. "All life is important Harper."  
  
"Very right my dear!" carried on Carrick excitedly. "These plants are very special! For years many shamans used them for medicinal purposes. Yet their narcotic effects became well known and then they became highly sot after. As a result the fragile Ecosystem ."  
  
"Okay, okay." Harper held his hands up in protest. "So they're important." Then he let out a sly smile. "So they act as a narcotic huh?" Harper sneezed again.. This time more forcefully.  
  
"Don't even think about it shorty!" Intoned Beka as she walked in to the Cargo hold.  
  
"Aww I wouldn't I was just kidding." Then he gave them all a dirty look, as no one seemed to believe him. "Hey! You guys don't trust me.I'm hurt." Then he sneezed again this time so violently his nose started to bleed. "Damn." He swore. "Not again!"  
  
Suddenly with surprising speed Trance was at his side. "What do you mean again?"  
  
"Harper?" Beka's voice was serious and he knew it wasn't the time for a joke.  
  
"Umm well it's happened a couple times now.I think I'm allergic to the plants."  
  
Trance took on of his grease rags from his belt and applied it to his nose. "I know a bit about medicine and I would like to run some tests."  
  
"Go a head." Agreed Beka not waiting for Harper's consent. "Keep Me informed."  
  
TBC  
  
I know I know it's a weird place to stop but I ran out of time.I'll post more asap.got to run to TKD class 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank thank thankyou.  
  
Thank you for reading my story.I'm glad you are liking it so far..I'm sorry I just have a snippet for you know (don't you hate it when fic writers only update with a few lines lol) there will be more soon. I think I might have some time in the next couple of days which will be fantastic.  
  
Thanks again parisindy  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Go a head." Agreed Beka not waiting for Harper's consent. "Keep me informed."  
  
"Does anyone want to hear my opinion?"  
  
"No." replied Beka briskly. "Trance do something with him."  
  
Trance grabbed his arm and directed him towards the crew quarters. "Hey careful I'm not cargo you know!"  
  
Trance rolled her eyes. She had him sit on one of the old bunks while she went to get some I something from her belongings. She came back with a small bag of medical items. She ran a scanner of him as he hummed and hawed impatiently. Luckily his nose had already stopped bleeding.  
  
"I need you to take your shirt of now."  
  
"Scan away my purple petunia but the shirt stays on!"  
  
"Harper I need to."  
  
"Sorry the answer is no."  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve to his T-shirt. "You have a rash. See? I need to see if it has spread and how bad it is."  
  
"What part of 'no' do you not understand? Listen I know the Harper is hard to resist but .THE SHIRT STAYS ON!"  
  
The glared at each other defiantly. Suddenly Trance made a grab for his shirt trying to pull it off. Harper yelled and tried to jump away. He managed to give her tail a solid yank. Trance screamed.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Beka heard the screams from the cargo bay. Her heart leapt to her throat as she made a mad dash for the crew quarters. She turned the corner frantically and came to a screeching halt.  
  
She had to put her hand over her mouth to suppress her snicker. In the middle of the room lay Harper tangled up with Trance. Both were being held in death grips and neither was willing to give up. Finally they saw her and she raised her eyebrow up inquisitively.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" croaked Harper. Whose head was being crushed by Trance's leg. Trance's cheek's turned a near florescent pink as she blushed. Quickly she let go of Harper, got to her feet and dashed behind Beka. .  
  
"He's very stubborn." She complained.  
  
Beka let out a loud short laugh before she gained control again. "I think he's not the only one. Just wait you two will probably be the best of friends."  
  
"Forget it!" raged Harper. "Miss happy hands here will never be my friend."  
  
Trance stuck out her tongue from behind Beka's back. Harper made an angry grab for her but missed.  
  
Beka swore lightly. "Damnit it's like working in a daycare. How did this start?"  
  
Both Trance and Harper started jabbering at the same time.  
  
"STOP! Trance you go first."  
  
Harper crossed his arms in a pout.  
  
"I was just trying to do the medical exam you requested but Harper was being argumentative and I needed him to take his shirt off."  
  
"Sounds like Harper what's the problem?"  
  
"He wouldn't take his shirt off. I was just trying to help him...trying to possibly save his life.I just got here I don't want anyone to die." Trance turned on the water works and tears streamed down her face.  
  
Beka looked crossly at Harper.  
  
Harper stood with his mouth open. "Come on boss she's so faking!"  
  
"Harper! I'm the Captain and I will not have any unknown diseases on this ship."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"It's embarrassing." He whined.  
  
"Harper that was an order!"  
  
He didn't know her well enough to know how far he could push her. He sighed reluctantly and pulled his tee-shirt over his head. He never opened his eyes. "Don't tell anyone okay." He whispered.  
  
The silence that filled the small room was nearly unbearable. Trance cleared her throat and did her best to be professional. She ran scans over his very scarred torso. "The rash isn't to bad but I believe it will get worse. I'll give you some cream." her voice trailed off. Harper still hadn't opened his eyes. He probably didn't want to see their looks of pity or the look of sheer horror that was currently on his Captains face. Beka did her best to hide her shock but the fact that some one had done this to her engineer. she had to remind her self, he wasn't her engineer then. Still.  
  
"Harper what happened?" she finally managed to croak.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry gang I seem to be the queen of snippets lately.  
  
Thanks for all the nice comments.  
  
Here is the next bit  
  
+++++++++  
  
+++++++++  
  
Harper's cheeks turned red. He lowered his shirt and as he finally opened his eyes he looked at the floor. "Lot's of things.earth."  
  
Tears welled up in Beka's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Drago's?" she whispered.  
  
"Some." He shrugged. "Some are from Magog, some are from just desperate people." He laughed softly. "Some are just from stupidity."  
  
Trance who had been fidgeting seemed to finally meet her breaking point. She leapt forward to embrace Harper in a bear hug. Her enthusiasm nearly knocked him over as she sobbed on his shoulder. "It's so awful!" she wailed.  
  
Harper reached up and patted her lightly on the back. He looked uncomfortable and unsure. "It's okay.don't cry."  
  
He looked towards Beka. His eyes seem to be searching for help. Here was this kid who had been through so much and a few tears unarmed him. A wry smile crossed her face as she attempted to pull their new environmental officer off him. "Trance it's okay."  
  
Trance turned towards Beka and grabbed on to her and continued to sob. "How could any one do that!"  
  
"It's just the way it is sometimes. But he's here now we'll keep him safe okay?"  
  
Trance gave a small sniffley nod. "Okay.I'm going to go get a leaf of one of my plants...that should help his rash." With that Trance wandered out of the room.  
  
The room seemed suddenly silent.  
  
"Wow. She's quite the girl."  
  
Beka smiled. "She is that." She paused for a moment. "You know Harper I meant what I said.we'll try to keep you safe."  
  
"I know Boss and thanks. Only it's not me I'm worried about. See I get scars. So what? The people I care about.all they get is dead. I would rather they had the scars. I don't want anything bad to happen to the purple girl."  
  
"Trance."  
  
"Yeah, whatever ...and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He stepped away seemingly once again unable to meet her eyes. "You're nice to me. And you're classy.you deserve better."  
  
She snorted at his 'classy statement.' "Better then what Seamus?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I don't know just better." At that Beka was tempted to pull him in to her own bear hug. She thought better of it as Trance reentered the small crew quarter.  
  
"I found this leaf but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm not sure it's right for you. "  
  
"It's okay Trance I trust you. I'll take a chance. What do I need to do?"  
  
"Just chew it slowly then swallow it."  
  
Harper did as he was told and after a few moments let out a large yawn. "I feel funny and .tired."  
  
"That means it's working.take a nap. I'll check on you in a bit."  
  
Whatever his reply was going to be it was stifled by another yawn. "Okay.maybe I should." he managed finally. He crawled in to his upper bunk and was asleep in minutes.  
  
Beka and Trance wandered out in to the corridor. "Is he going to be okay?" whispered Beka worriedly.  
  
Trance looked at her gravely. "I think he's having an allergic reaction to the plants in the cargo bay."  
  
"Dammit!" swore Beka "We have another six days before we reach Sinti! What can we do?"  
  
"Well in the very least we need to keep him in here. This is the farthest point in the ship away from those plants. Beka.we need to get ride of them as fast as possible."  
  
"I promised to keep him safe and I will. I know a few slip-points that might shave a few extra days off the trip but they're risky. Will that be enough?"  
  
"It'll have to do.but it will be very close. Harper is about to get very very sick .the longer he is exposed the worse it will be."  
  
"I can't just dump the plants we need that money to survive!"  
  
"I know we can't but you need to hurry." She pushed Beka lightly  
  
Beka took off at a run for the cockpit.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh yes snippets are my life.sorry  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka finally got Harper settled in one of the bunks. "What I remember the most about that time was what a crazy woman you were." laughed Harper.  
  
"I was crazy! Man you should of heard your self!"  
  
Harper closed his eyes against the swirling room. "I remember the beginning but not the rest.why don't you tell me?  
  
"I'm not surprised .you were really sick. it didn't start off like much at all. You need to stay awake though. Tell me what you remember."  
  
Harper groaned forcing his eyes open. "Okay."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Trance really you can't keep me in here for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Four days is not the rest of your life."  
  
"It will be if I die from boredom."  
  
"Harper you're sick and the engine room is to close to the plants. Beka said you were restricted to your quarters."  
  
Harper threw his arms in disgust. "I'm fine!"  
  
"I just took your temperature it's a hundred and two! You are not alright."  
  
Harper sat on a near by bunk in disgust.  
  
"Quit it." Ordered Trance.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Quit glaring at me."  
  
He threw a pillow at her head.  
  
She squealed and ran from the crew quarters but not before locking him in.  
  
He ran over to the door and started to shake it. "Hey! No fair you brat!! BEKAAAAA!" He really wasn't feeling so hot. But, he wasn't about to let them know. Besides, if they let him work it would be better. Sitting around thinking about being sick didn't help. On earth it was a really bad thing to show that you were sick. It meant you were weak and then you were dead. He just found a new home he didn't want to be sick.  
  
He swore loudly and started banging on the door.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. He let out a squawk as he scrambled to get out of the way. The door hit the wall with a loud thud that echoed through the ship.  
  
Beka's eyes were blazing he had never seen her that mad before. "What seems to be you're problem!"  
  
He scrambled backwards. What was she going to do? His throat went dry and he couldn't answer. He stood staring. His heart beat a mile a minute. "I'm trying to save your life!! Every minute counts and you ." her fury was stopping her momentum. "You. act like a child! Taking me away from getting the Maru through the nearest slip point. Minutes that could cost you your life!"  
  
He stood shaking his back against the wall. It was then for the first time he noticed the bangs under her eyes. She looked as exhausted as he felt. "Why?" He finally managed.  
  
Beka who had been just turning to leave stopped. "What do you mean why?"  
  
"If I'm so sick why don't you just dump me? You could get some money for my tools and stuff. You bought me new shoes you could get a bit for those."  
  
A weird look flitted over her face. "Harper." she wiped her hand across her face and sighed loudly. She didn't look angry anymore. " Please just rest okay. Listen to what Trance says. It's an order. I expect you to follow it."  
  
The look on her face was not one he recognized. Compassion.  
  
"I'll have Trance bring you some soup okay." He gave a small nod and she left the room.  
  
He crawled up to his bunk. Why would she do that? Lose sleep over him? Feed him when he was sick? He just didn't understand these people at all. His mind tried to puzzle it out but it was too much and he was soon fast asleep.  
  
After that the days became like dreams. He remembered only bits and pieces. Voices floated around his head like bees after pollen. He wasn't sure if they if they were real or not.  
  
"Shay. honey? It's snowing look. Wake up and come see." His mother's voice called but he couldn't quite focus.  
  
"Shay Shay!! I found a stick come play ball!"  
  
"Declan?" He groaned  
  
He felt a cold cloth on his head and another voice. "Shhh. Harper, don't listen to them. Stay with me. It's nice here." It was the purple girl.... He couldn't remember her name. He tried to move away from her touch but he was much too tired.  
  
"I know them."  
  
"I realize that but if you stay.good things will happen. They will wait. You can see them later. Stay with me."  
  
Time was like the voices elusive and unsubstantial and the purple left his mind for a while.  
  
He woke with a start. There were loud voices. Very very loud voices and banging. He shivered. Or was the whole bed moving.  
  
"Beka your exhausted you need to rest."  
  
"I can't and you know it. He's getting worse. The strut's come loose I need to fix it. You can here it banging we can't slipstream like that. We're running out of time."  
  
"Then we won't slipstream. He's not going to get better if you kill yourself.then we are all dead."  
  
"Don't worry I fixed the suit after Vex died it should be fine.the strut can't wait till we get to Sinti." "We need you Beka."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Through the fog he could finally make out two figures. They were silhouetted from the light in the hallway. He tried to shout but it barley came out a whisper. "Wait"  
  
Both heads turned suddenly. In an instant they were at his side.  
  
He tried again but nothing came out.  
  
Beka brushed his hair off his forehead. "Hey kiddo. You awake? Don't try to talk your very sick."  
  
"B-b-oss?"  
  
"Shh, I'm here."  
  
"Please, don't go."  
  
"I have to. But I'll be right back then we'll take you to Sinti.they have great doctors there.you'll be fine."  
  
"No.please.. last time on the planet .you didn't come back." He coughed lightly. "Everyone leaves.no one comes back. Not my folks, not my cousins." he coughed heavily then.  
  
"Harper. Be calm." Trance ordered. "You're weak you haven't eaten in nearly three days."  
  
"I came back from the planet. See? Here I am. I'm okay. Here's the deal. You stay awake.you do what Trances says and eat something. You stay awake and I'll come back."  
  
Harper looked up towards her as he thought it over. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
He truly wanted to believe that.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

+++++++++++  
  
Trance had propped him up on pillows and bowl of soup sat cooling on the table beside him. He couldn't find the energy to eat it. The world seemed to sway oddly in and out of focus. Trance went with Carrick to over see Beka's space walk from the cockpit. They could help from there if need be.  
  
He looked around the small room it was still and quiet. It was almost eerie. His eyes blinked heavily..I need to stay awake.I need to stay awake.it was slowly becoming his mantra.  
  
He jerked upwards from his pillows as alarms rang through the Maru's corridors. OH Gawd!! His heart nearly burst from his body. He must have feel asleep! Now she would be dead.now she wasn't coming back! Damnit he wasn't going to be left alone again! He swung his feet from under his covers towards the floor. The sudden movement caused his vision to blacken. With a deep breath and sheer determination he steadied himself.  
  
Moving as quickly has he could with out passing out he walked down the hall towards the air lock. He glanced only once down the corridor towards command. Trance was yelling something into the communications relay. Carrick was simply standing beside her shrieking in panic.  
  
He continued his staggering pace. This was his fault. Just like before.with his family. He fell asleep after he promised he wouldn't. He had let her down. He arrives at the air lock. Beka was wearing the only adult sized enviro-suit. A patched one at that. He searched around a bit and found a child sized one. It must have been Beka's or her brother's when they were younger. Sucking in his pride he squished himself in. The sleeves didn't meet the gloves. The permanent wedgie might have been funny in any another time. But, not now. He needed to fix the strut. He needed to save Beka! And, if freezing to death in the vacuum of space was the only way to do it so be it! He opened the air lock. He took a steadying breath and stepped out side.  
  
He nearly lost control. He had to close his eyes to keep from barfing in his helmet. His wrists went numb instantly. He had only seconds to save Beka before his hands were unusable. Then the lecture started. "Seamus Harper you get back here!! You're much to sick to be playing around!" The purple girl was yelling in his ear over the intercom. He certainly wasn't playing around as Trance's voice drew him to a much more serious observation. He could see Beka but she wasn't talking. All he could hear were ragged gasps over the intercom. She couldn't breath. He used the doorway to push of off and floated towards Beka. She had been fixing the strut when the patch on the suit must have sprung a leak. The air had moisture. So the oxygen inside her suit had frozen along with the particles in her lungs.  
  
For once in his life Harper didn't talk. His own panic and sickness nearly overwhelmed him. He grabbed Beka and this time using the broken strut he launched them back towards the Maru's door. He tossed Beka in to the air lock and slammed the door shut.  
  
Still out side he pushed him self towards the broken strut. He glanced down once to see the skin on his arms was turning black. He could barley move his fingers. Once back at the strut he pulled his welder out of his pocket. It was a temporary fix at best. Trances' yelling was making it hard to think. "Trance quiet!" His head hurt.  
  
"Harper you get back in here right now!" he could hear Beka coughing in the background. SHE WAS ALIVE!! He welded the strut in lighting speed despite his numb hands. Then for the final time he pushed himself towards the Maru.  
  
The inner door of the air lock flew open. Carrick had opened the door. "You did he squealed!" Harper ignored him though. He only had eyes for one person.  
  
Beka stood with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Trance supported her weight with an arm around her. No body said any thing. Yet, Beka's glare drilled holes in his brain.  
  
"If looks could kill." He mumbled as his knees buckled and his body gave up the fight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I don't remember much after that until I woke up in that Sinti hospital."  
  
"It wasn't pleasant' Beka continued the story. "We got to Sinti the next day. Carrick knew how to slipstream so he flew us in. Trance kept me in the bunk next yours. I was having a lot of trouble breathing but I was more worried about you. You had severe frostbite on your hands. We thought you might lose them. Plus, you were having wicked nightmares.about earth I think. From your fever.you kept mumbling you were sorry and were worried because you feel asleep. . Man I was never so glad to get rid of some plants before! See I have always told you planets were trouble!"  
  
At hearing the word sleep Harper drew his hand across his face. "Man. what I wouldn't give for a cat nap." Tired from telling the story and weakened from his injury his eyes fluttered close.  
  
"Harper no!" he heard Beka yell but she was so far away and he was so tired.  
  
Beka shook him. "Not now! You promised to stay awake!"  
  
"Stay awake!" he mumbled moments before the thought reached his brain. His eyes shot open. "I promised to stay awake. You promised to come back! You never came back I had to get you!"  
  
"It's okay.I'm here.I'm here." She pulled him to a bear hug. "I'm never going to leave."  
  
The two friends gripped each other tightly.  
  
"Harper I do need to get to the cockpit. I think I can get us back to the Andromeda in one jump. Can you stay awake that long?"  
  
"Do you promise to come back?"  
  
"Always." The two friends separated with smiles on their faces.  
  
Beka turned and ran to the cockpit and leapt in to her chair. As promised in one jump they exited slipstream the Andromeda burst in to view.  
  
"Rommie we're back. Have Trance meet us with her medical supplies Harper's been hurt."  
  
"Right away Beka and welcome home."  
  
Beka smiled. "Thanks for waiting up."  
  
The end. 


End file.
